particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government and Politics of the Dolgavan Confederation
The Dolgavan Confederation was a confederate feudal republic, whereby most power belonged to 25 feudal estates, who delegated part of their responsibilities to the central government, which in turn exercised them through four "factions", political and social organizations that ruled Dolgava since the Dolgavan War. The joint government of the Dolgavan Confederation was ruled by the Great Council, formed of representatives of the four factions. The Great Council had authority over all government affairs, and was the unifying body of the Confederation. The council oversaw the joint diplomatic and intelligence services, managed common military affairs, and handled legal matters and enforcement. The Great Council was presided by the Coucil of Four composed of the Four Princes of the Confederation, namely the heads of the four factions. The legislative affairs of the confederation were overseen by the Great Sobor, formed of representatives of the 25 States of the Confederation. Within the Sobor, the Confederate and Vassal estates had three votes each, bringing the total number of votes to 75. Factions De facto, most political power belonged to four "factions", which were political, military, religious, and/or social organizations formed during the Dolgavan War. Each of the factions were granted control over a specific area of policy or government authority, as determined by the two Dolgarburga Compromises that ended the war, and all four factions were granted wide cultural and religious autonomy. The four factions were: the Order of St. Parnum the Thunderer, the Ducal House de Tournai-Schwervig, the Tribes of Manoush®, and the hajduk Forest Militia. The Manoush tribes served the role of middlemen between the government and the people, and were in charge of the economy, being tasked with raising taxes and controlling most industries; the Order of St. Parnum the Thunderer oversaw the Dolgavan Inquisition and formed part of the military; the Ducal House de Tournai-Schwervig controled the Kerisian Trade and Industrial League and was in charge of the navy and foreign trade; the Forest Militia formed another part of the military and were in charge of internal security. Although the four factions did not participate in elections directly, they could exercise control over the various constituent states of the Confederation, and thus indirectly control their votes in the Great Sobor. In that, the factions exhibited some of the features of traditional political parties, and their relative political strength was sometimes measured by the amount of Sobor votes they were believed to control. Great Council The political body in charge of the Confederate government was the Great Council, which was formed of representatives of the four factions. The Great Council was in charge of all government affairs, and was the unifying body of the Confederation. The council oversaw the joint diplomatic and intelligence services, managed common military affairs, and handled legal matters and enforcement. In this, the Great Council behaved like a cabinet in most modern nations. Council of Four The Great Council was presided by the Coucil of Four, composed of the Four Princes of the Confederation, namely the Big Kahuna of the Tribes of Manoush®, the Imperial Lord of the Kerisian Trade and Industrial League, the Grand Hetman of the Forest Militia, and the Grand Master of the Order of St. Parnum. The Council of Four was in charge of setting the agenda of the Great Council, representing the Dolgavan government abroad, and nominating the Archchancellor of the Confederation. Archchancellor of the Confederation The Archchancellor of the Confederation, expanding the previous position of the Bulibasha, was the head of confederate bureaucracy, and as such supervised the various chancellors and notaries and acted as speaker of the Great Council in the name of the Council of Four. The Archchancellor was nominated by the Council of Four and confirmed by the Great Sobor. Great Sobor The legislative affairs of the Confederation were overseen by the Great Sobor, formed of representatives of the 25 States of the Confederation. Within the Sobor, the Confederate and Vassal estates had three votes each, bringing the total number of votes to 75. The Great Sobor was in charge of enacting laws for the Confederation, resolving disputes between various estates and factions, and confirming the policies enacted by the Great Council. Administrative Divisions Dolgava was divided into two kinds of "States" or "Estates": Confederate Estates, enjoying immediacy (i.e. were not subordinated to any other entity but the Great Sobor and the Great Council), and the Vassal Estates, each subordinated to one of the 5 Confederate Estates. The Confederate estates had the right to collect taxes, mint their own coins, wage war, etc. Each of the Confederate Estates was ruled by one of the four factions of the Confederation and by the Church. Category:Dolgaria